Swordsmen of Fate
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: Naruto at a young age is forced to leave Konoha. After ten years he comes home to find that his once peaceful village has become corrupt. With his brotherhood of Swordsmen he will cut away the corruption and bring peace and balance back to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Here is something new that came to mind. I hope you like it, and just so you know i am going to update ALL of my fice in the near future so don't fret.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It had been many years since I set foot in the village of my birth. It was thought for my safety that I should be taken from my home and trained to better defend myself. At first I was furious by the decision when I first found out, I thought that they were trying to get rid of me. As time went on I came to realize that they did have a point. Four years into my departure someone had found out about who my parents were and had sent many assassins to kill me but I was already out of the village. They placed a huge bounty on my head but being that all of my records had been erased, they didn't have any way to identify me. I changed my name to throw them off. The only way they were going to identify me was if they somehow broke into the Hokage's secret vault and took the only files that state who I really am, but thats impossible as the only way into the vault is by the Hokage's fresh blood. It wasn't long when the village found out who I really was. That sent the village into chaos, many were sadden by the fact they treated the son of their hero like trash and promised to make it right. Some, mainly the clans had a smug attitude as they knew the whole time and at least treated me with some form of respect, and then their was a small faction that didn't care who I was only that I needed to be dead. I come to find out that the Kyuubi wasn't even an issue as to why they wanted me dead. Many of the councilmen wanted me dead because my father had stripped a lot of power from them, they still hadn't regained the power they lost because the shinobi council would not let them. Some had a grudge on my mother because she had married my father. The Haruno matriarch was the one who was the most vocal about it, she had called me the son of a whore and other things before my departure. Others had many reasons to hate my family but that did not faze me one bit.

Finally after ten years I finally return to Konoha, I hope it is still the same as it was when I left. As the day progress I began to see the walls that surround the village. The closer I got the more detail I could see. The first was the Hokage mountain and the faces on it side, then was the tower. And finally the gate. As I walked towards the gate I was stopped by the two guards. "Halt! State your name and reason of visit." I knew that if I stated who I really was then all hell would break loose but seeing as there was really no way around it."Name is Namikaze Naruto also known as the Bloody Dragon returning to village to become a Konoha nin." I said in a bored tone. All there was to do now is wait for the shit to hit the fan.

NORMAL POV.

The two chunnin guards could not believe what they were hearing. The Bloody Dragon was someone that everyone knew and feared. He was the most brutal swordsmen in all of the Elemental Countries even the Seven Swordsmen of Mist were scared to fight him and that is saying something. Now they were face to face with the man himself as they knew it was him by what the bingo book said about him.

Name: Unknown

Alias: The Bloody Dragon, the Shadow, Death Wind, Angel of Death

Appearance: Blond hair, Blue eyes, about 5ft 9. Often mistaken for a beggar as he is often seen in a black tattered cloak with a large straw hat

Wanted In: Mist, Rock, Grass, Rain, Sound

Abilities:

Kenjutsu: S-rank said to go toe to toe with all of the SS of Mist and still managed to pull a victory.

Ninjutsu: A-rank, said to have killed 4000 Rock ninja with one wind jutsu, after which they named him the Wind of Death or Death Wind. Also rumored to have used darkness type jutsu similar to the Nara clan of Konoha, thus earning him the name The Shadow.

Taijutsu: A to S rank rumored to break stone with just one finger

Genjutsu: unknown.

Other: He is extremely dangerous and is to be avoided at all cost. If confronted by him flee as fast possible. If sword is unsheathed then pray.

The two guards quickly let Naruto into the village as they did not want to incur his wraith. It slowly came to them as Naruto passed. _"Namikaze, doesn't that clan name belong to the Fourth Hokage. Then that mean that he is the son of the Fourth."_ with that they quickly picked up the phone that went directly into the Hokage's office. After the Hokage picked up the phone the guards told them about Naruto's return.

NARUTO POV

As I walked down one of the streets of the village many memories came flooding back. Some where of when I was chased and beaten, then there were some where I was playing with my friends. Those where some of my more pleasant memories. I began to wonder if they would even remember now as it had been ten years since I left for my training trip. Even if they did would they even accept me now as I am, I have spilled the blood of so many people. As I continued to walk something got my attention, it was the smell of something I was accustomed to, blood.

NORMAL POV thirty minutes earlier

Anko was currently coming home from an assassination mission that had gone wrong. The client had betrayed them and tipped off the target. They were forced to fight their way out after the target was killed. Even though they had managed to get out alive, Anko had been hit by a lucky guard. The trip back to the village was a long one, made longer due to the fact the team did not have a medic with them so they had to take it slow or risk opening the wound further. They had managed to reach the gate before both her teammate passed out due to blood loss. They where quickly sent to the hospital except for Anko as her wound weren't as severe as the others and a field medic healed her. She was told to go to the hospital later to check up on her after she handed the report to the Hokage.

As Anko walked she was still feeling pain from her injury even though it was healed. She was deep in thought about how badly her mission had gotten that she didn't realize that she was being followed by some of villagers that were by the gate. They had seen how she was injured and healed, they knew that even though she was healed she would still be weaken, thus making her an easy target.

They waited for the right moment before they attacked. Using a piece of lumber the hit Anko across her back disorienting her. She was then grabbed and tied before they dragged her into an alley before she even saw who had attacked her.

"Well what do we have here, its been a while since we had something so beautiful." one of the attackers said as he stroked her face.

"Yes it has, she has quite a body doesn't she. One that was made to please men, and please men she will." the second man said as he pulled out his member and began to rub it on her mouth. The man was got impatient and grabbed her face hard causing her to gasp, thus allowing him to put his member in her mouth.

While this was going on the other two were grabbing on her breasts and ass. "Yes she will." the third said as he took her now exposed breast into his mouth. Before anything else could be done to Anko a shuriken was lodged into the third man's head with such force that he was pinned to the wall of the alley. This action was not missed by other men as they quickly let go of the still disoriented Anko. "What the hell was that?!?!" yelled one of the men as he looked at the now dead man pinned to the wall.

They soon found who threw the shuriken, it was a boy or man as his face could not be seen standing at the end of the alley. At first they thought that he was a beggar and went to confront him. "hey, scum what the fuck do you think you are doing here. Get the fuck out of here before we kill y..." was all he got out as the man vanished and reappeared behind one of the men. A slight click was heard, it was so faint that if you weren't a train swordsmen then you would have missed it. After the click was heard their was no sound as the first man just stood there. His face as an expression of pure terror before a faint red line appeared along his neck. The line then began to get bigger and bigger before his head just fell to the ground. The rest of the body followed as blood sprayed everywhere. The remaining man was now terrified because both of his companion was now dead, and now the man was looking straight at him. He knew he was fucked if he didn't get the hell out of there, the problem was how.

Anko had seen the whole thing as her disorientation had word off, she now realized what was going to happen to her and she was disgusted. Then this man that she hadn't even seen before had came to her rescue. She saw as he used great speed to move behind one of the men and with his hidden sword he cut off his head. It was so quick that she almost missed it, but her being friend with some of the swordsmen in the village she didn't. Now she watched as he began to advance at the remaining man, she saw the absolute fear in his eyes and she enjoyed it immensely.

The cloaked man slowly advanced at the man as he cowered in fear. He had tried to beg for mercy but the man was not listen as he kept advancing. He offered him money, power as he was on the council, but nothing worked. He even threaten that since he was in the council he would be labeled as a murderer and be hunted but not even that worked. The man closed his eyes waiting for the death blow to come but it didn't. He opened his eyes and saw that the cloaked man was nowhere to be found he looked around and found him next to the woman that they were about to rape.

Anko was surprised to see the man next to her, looking at her with concern and it felt nice for some reason. "Are you alright?" he asked in a deep baritone voice that sent a tingly sensation down her spine. "Yes." was all she could answer as she tried to see the face of her savior, but could not because he was wearing a face mask that covered half of his face. The only thing that she could see were two deep blue eyes. Those captivated her they held so much emotion in them, she saw sadness, anger, and yet their where small amounts of tenderness and compassion with a hint of mischief. In a matter of minutes she had found someone who she could trust even if she did not know his name. She saw as he reached out his hand and waited for her to grab it which she did slowly. She felt his soft hands as he pulled her up from the ground. It was then that she noticed her state of dress, her skirt and shirt were ripped almost rendered unusable, noticing this she tried to cover herself as best as she could. She almost had tears in her eyes because of the embarrassent of being naked in public. Contrary to popular belief Anko was a modest person even if her style of clothing said the opposite. Even if her clothes were revealing they didn't show as much skin as many would think. She was brought out of her embarrassment when she felt something being placed over her. She looked at the object and saw that it was the cloak that the man was wearing, when she noticed this she looked up to she the man and couldn't help but blush at what she saw.

Naruto was now standing there with a skin tight sleeveless shirt that did nothing to hide the well form muscles that were hidden by the cloak. She saw his well formed chest as he took a breath and was enchanted by the way they moved. The she took a glance at his six pack abs and her imagination went crazy. Naruto then removed his hat and tossed it aside, Anko looked at his eyes and almost sighed as she looked at them. She then saw his golden blond hair that would make the sun green with envy. It was then and there that she decided that he would be the one that she would give herself to, and woe to any female who tried to get anywhere near him.

Naruto turn to the man that was still standing petrified in his spot. His eyes that showed compassion a moment ago now had hatred in them. While still looking at the remaining man he asked Anko "What do you want me to do with him?"

Anko looked at the man and then to the blond Adonis before an evil grin came over her face. "Let him live," she said and the man sighed in relief but almost shit himself when he heard the next thing to come out of her mouth, "But take away the thing that make him a man."

The man looked at Naruto and began to plea with him not to carry out that order. "Please don't, no man should go through that."

Naruto snorted as he slowly advanced at the man. "And no woman should be forced upon without their permission." Naruto slowly began to pull his sword from its sheath, the sound of the blade being sharpen by the stones in the sheath made the man even more petrified. "Say goodbye to manhood." and Naruto charged and was about to remove the thing that made him a man when the sound of metal hitting metal was heard.

"THATS ENOUGH!!!" a voice yelled causing Naruto to put his sword back in its sheath and walk back to Anko.

As he walked he began to speak. "Its been a long time old man." as he spoke the Third noticed the voice was hollow and dead. "I see your security still top notch." Naruto said sarcastically. This made the Third flinch as he remembered what happened on the night that made his 'grandson' leave the village for ten years.

"Naruto look..." he tried to say but stopped when he felt a blade on his neck.

"Save it old man," Naruto put the sword back, "I understand why you did it. It was best for the village, and also for me. I may have not liked it but I have become stronger from it. Now I have come back home and I want my family's belongings and territories." he said as he once again was next to Anko looking at one of the wounds that opened from the attack. _"So fast." _ thought everyone that was present as they didn't see him move.

"Of course Naruto, as of today all your family belongings and territories will now be transported to you. Also as of today you will be now known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, as such you will now have two seats in the council." The Third knew that the council was not going to like it but he did not care anymore, he just hoped that Naruto did not get greedy from all the power that he had just given him.

"Well then I will come to your office as soon as I take this woman to the hospital," then he looked at the man that was in the custody of the ANBU. "As for you if I ever see you again you manhood would be the least of your problems." causing the man to flinch and was making plans to leave the village as soon as possible, having power did not matter if he had a demon after his head.

Naruto then gently picked up Anko and carried her bridal style and walked out of the alley. As they did Naruto thought that he could feel the eyes of lust coming from somewhere, and some of jealously towards Anko, but shock it off. Anko knew that the female ANBU present were looking at her with jealously and when they were at the end of the alley looked back at them and stuck her tongue out at them and the snuggled into Naruto's strong chest. This action almost caused the female ANBU to break protocol and pummel the snake woman.

Naruto had dropped the Anko at the hospital and promised to come back later after he was finished with what he had to do. Anko was sadden that Naruto had to leave but with the promise that she was going to see him again she cheered up. She couldn't wait until she told her friend about him.

Naruto was walking down on of the paths in the training parks that where all over the village when he was stopped by someone. "Hey you there!" the voice said as Naruto turned around. Naruto looked at the man and woman with interest as he had never seen these people before. "My girlfriend here says your good with a sword is that true?"

"Hai, I am well versed in the art of swordplay. But how did your girlfriend know of me as I never seen her before?" Naruto asked as he saw the woman standing nest to the man. She had purple hair that reached about the middle of her back. Her skin was so pale that it almost glowed, her lips had red lipstick that only helped accentuate her beauty.

"AH where are my manners, my name is Hayate Gekko, and this my girlfriend Uzuki Yugao and she was the one who stopped you from killing that man earlier."

Naruto began to remember the incident and suddenly he remembered the ANBU who stopped his attack. "Ah so that was you, Neko." he said as he remembered the mask she had was one of a cat. After Yugao nodded he smiled at her, "my you are good if you are able to stop one of my attacks. The last person that was able to stop my blade was Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen."

At this remark both Gekko and Yugao's mouth were wide open. Just who was this person they had heard reports of a swordsmen that had taken on all seven and won, and here was a person claiming that he had fought the second strongest of the group. It was Yugao that had came out of her stupor and asked the question that would shake the foundations of Konoha forever. "Just who are you?"

"I guess an introduction is necessary. I go by different names the Death Wind is what I am called in the mountains of Rock country. Oto calls me the Shadow as they never see me as they are forever brought to the shadow realm. Mist calls me the Bloody Dragon as I use my style the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to cut down any who hurt the innocent people who happen to have a bloodline. And finally they call me Angel of Death as where ever I go death is sure to follow. I am called all this but my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, hier to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan and all its territories." Naruto said with a bow.

Gekko was surprised at the introduction, he knew exactly who this person was. He was the elemental country most wanted man. Be it so they can recruit him or kill him. Shaking out of his stupor he pulled out his blade and extended forward towards Naruto. "I Hayate Gekko wish to challenge Namikaze Naruto to a friendly kenjutsu match."

Every civilian that was present were surprised that their kenjutsu master had offered a challenge to someone they had never met. Then they were thrown through a loop when the said person turned out to be the last Namikaze. They waited for Naruto to answer and they did not have to wait long.

Naruto looked at Hayate for a minute before he too unsheathed his sword and extended his blade to met with his. "I Namikaze Naruto accept the challenge. When and where do you want to do this?" he asked Hayate as he put his blade back in it sheathe.

"Two days from now at the stadium, is that acceptable?" Hayate said as he too put his away.

"Yes that is acceptable." Naruto bowed before he walked away towards the Hokage towers. "In two days then good day." he said as he vanished. The group of civilians that heard the whole thing quickly left to inform the rest of the village of the challenge and place up a betting pool. Hayate and Yugao looked at where the blond once stood before they to left to do whatever they did when alone.

As Naruto appeared in the front entrance to the Hokage towers he looked around to find that everyone was looking at him with looked of curiosity and a hint of lust coming the females and surprisingly some male which made him shudder in disgust. Naruto ignored the look and walked in to the front desk. As he walked up to the desk he noticed that the receptionist was blushing, he could not figure out why everyone he talked to was blushing. Even the girlfriend of Hayate was blushing up a storm. Then he felt a slight breeze hit his cheek. WAIT his cheek he put his hand on his face and paled, somehow his face mask was removed but when. Anko then came to his mind as he remembered something.

FLASHBACK EARLIER

Naruto had taken to the hospital to get checked out, after he dropped her off he was about to leave when Anko called to him. She had said thanks to him for saving her, he told her that it was nothing but she wanted to say thanks anyways. She removed his mask and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto being who he was never had been kissed and left the hospital in a daze forgetting to put his mask back on. Anko was laughing the whole time and made plans to snatch him up as she remembered his face. She was not going to let some whore get him, he was all hers.

FLASHBACK OVER.

He was brought out of memory lane when some flashes went off. He looked around and saw that a couple women had cameras taking pictures of him. He was confused, why did they want picture of him anyways. Shaking that thought out of his mind he went to the receptionist. "Excuse me but I need to speak with the Hokage is he in."

The receptionist looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes before she looked down at the book that held the records for the day. "Yes he just got back, if you wait I will see if he can see you....." she said as she held out her hand waiting for him to give her a name.

"Excuse my manners, my name is Namikaze Naruto." he said as he took her hand and gave it a kiss. Which of course made her blush even more and made the other women extremely jealous. With a cute little squeal she turned around and began to dial the number to Hokage's office. After talking for a minute she turned around and told Naruto that the Hokage was expecting him and to go right ahead. Naruto bowed one more time and left.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK REVIEW AND TELL ME


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a day since Naruto had returned to the village and his influence was already being felt. It first came when the stories about how he saved Anko from being raped and how he stated that no woman should be forced upon. This caused quite a stir in the female population as most men in the village think of women as merely sex toys to relieve their stress and then be discarded like yesterdays trash. The only reason that there were married couple was because either they were from a clan or for financial purposes, and here they hear that a very influential member of two powerful clans state that women should not be treated like that. At that time many wanted to see this person and see if they could snatch him up. Then later that day a picture of said man was being distributed through women's social circles, at that time his fan club was born as every woman from the age of thirteen to sixty was lusting after him.

In the political circle many of the civilian council were threaten by the return of the Namikaze and Uzumaki heir, they had spent years syphoning power from the military council as they had the majority vote in the council room. With the heir the military council now had the majority, they had to find a way to charm him into their way of thinking or risk losing everything. Unfortunately they knew that he could not be swayed so they would have to remove him before he took his seat, the question was when. Danzo head of the civilian council and leader of the ROOT ANBU ,which was a civilian ran military force, stated that he was to be in a contest in one days time and would be the perfect time to strike. The civilian council agreed and started to form plans to assassinate him during his match.

Naruto had just woken up from his slumber unaware of the changes that were going to happen in the next couple of days because of the things he did today. He had gotten out of bed ready to take on the challenges of the day. He walked from his master bedroom into his personal bathroom which was quite luxurious, with its black marble floors that were heated for comfort and the hot spring style bath that was kept consistently hot for use at any time. Naruto absolutely loved his home as it had everything he would ever want. Naruto quickly got dressed and went into the altar room where he had set up an altar with the pictures of his parents and teacher in honor of them.

"Mother, Father I know you are watching me from the great beyond and I hope you are proud. Master I hope that you have finally found that small measure of peace that every including me look for. I know we will meet again until then I will make you proud and bring peace and justice to this land even if I have to become that monster again." Naruto said as he knelt in front of the altar. He stayed there for about ten minutes before he got up and went into this personal dojo and practiced his sword katas for three hours before he decided it was time for him to go to town.

As he walked down the more scenic route of town he began to wonder how his new life was going to be like. As walked deep in his thought he was broken from trance as he heard some one crying, being the man he was he went to see who it was and hopefully help the person. As he walked deeper into the wood the crying became more pronounced and he found it to be female. He wasn't proved wrong as when he came to a clearing he saw her, she had long silky black hair and her face was like that of a angel. Her red exotic eyes showed the deep sorrow she felt deep within her soul. He could not stand the fact that this angel was so sad.

"Why are you crying, an angel such as you should not shed tears of sorrow and despair but one of happiness and joy." Naruto said quietly enough for only her to hear her as to not scare her away.

She did get started by the presence of Naruto before she snared at him to leave her alone but Naruto refused and inched his way towards her. "Leave me alone you man!" she yelled and was getting ready to attack him if he got to close.

Naruto just inched his way closer to her seeing that she was hurt and only trying to defend herself. The woman saw that he was still coming closer attacked him thinking he was that same as all the others who tried to do thing to her. She was already injured and bleeding profusely and every time she moved she was losing strength. She knew what would happen if she lost consciousness and was determined to not let that happen to her.

Naruto sensed that she was hurt and wanted to stop her before she hurt herself further. Which is why when she went to punch him he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, which she fought to escape from. "Let me go!" she yelled at him as she tried to claw and kick her way out of the embrace. After a while she was beginning to get light headed "Please let me go." she whispered as tears fell freely from her lovely face.

After she gave up Naruto began to hold her in a loving embrace and began to comfort her with a soft caring voice. "Why someone as lovely as yourself is here crying, who has hurt one of God gifts to us mortal men."

The woman could not believe what she was hearing, this man called her a gift from God to the mortal men of the world. She couldn't help but feel safe in this man's arms. "My boyfriend of two years cheated on me because I still refuse to bed him. He told me that he was tired of waiting for me so he went and found someone who would give him what he wanted. He also stated that he deserved something for the time he wasted on me, so he decided that he would take my maidenhood by force. He failed but I was injured in the process. Then these men wearing ANBU masks came and surrounded me I heard them saying that their master was looking for strong females so that he could breed him more powerful shinobi." she cried as more tears fell.

Naruto was furious to think that some had the gall to attack someone as lovely as her or any woman only for them to think to just use them as a breeding stock. He almost slipped back to his other more dangerous persona, one of which he was afraid might happen very soon. As the woman calmed down he noticed the deep gashes on her arms and abdomen. "Don't worry you are save with me, I will not let anyone hurt you anymore, miss?"

"Yuuhi Kurenai," was her only response as she melded deeper into his embrace. She could not believe that a man she had never met before could bring out such emotions in her and make her feel safe and appreciated.

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, come let me take you somewhere were I can take a look at your injures." and with that he picked her up bridal style and began to take her home. After five minutes of walking they were confronted by fourteen men wearing ANBU style masks.

"You there release the woman and no harm will come to you, we just want the woman." the leader of the group demanded.

"Oh and why do you need this woman?" Naruto asked as Kurenai dug deeper into his chest trying to hide from the men after her.

"What business we have with that whore is none of your concern so put her down and leave commoner." the leader yelled only for him to regret those word seconds later.

Naruto could feel his evil persona flare up at the word whore but he pushed it down with just sheer willpower. He gently place Kurenai down and told her that everything was going to be OK. At first she thought that she was betrayed again but after hearing Naruto saying not to worry she calmed down.

"You know before I came to this village I promised that I would not kill again, and I haven't for three years, yesterday was the first time I killed when someone tried to rape a defenseless woman." at this Kurenai gasped as she remembered her friend speaking about a man who had saved her from rape. She also remembered how flustered she was when she described that man. Beautiful blond hair that looks like made of silk check, deep blue eyes that you could get lost just by looking that them check, a face and body that could make any woman weak in the knees just by a glance, check. Yup this was the same man that Anko had told her about, she also remembered that Anko had claimed him as her own, now that she saw him there was no way that she was going to let Anko have him. "I felt ashamed that I had broken my word but there is one thing I can't stand is when a man tries to hurt the defenseless. I have seen many things that would make the strongest man cry like new born children and I have done things that would make the same men weak to the stomach. I will not stand for such things here in the village of my birth, I will clean the corruption of this village even if I have to become a monster once again, and I will start with you and your so called master....**PREPARE TO DIE!!**"

After finishing his speech Naruto used his superior speed to get in front of the leader and before he knew it his head was cleaved in two. No one saw when Naruto unsheathed his sword and struck their leader. One of the other men had recognized the style that Naruto was using as he was kenjutsu master himself. "The Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, impossible. The last wielder of that style died in battle three years ago at the battle for Japoness, he was so feared that they gave him the name _Hitokiri Battōsai _a title was formally given to K.." and his head was cut clean off.

"You talk to much." Naruto said in an emotionless tone that sent a feeling of dread through the remaining mask ninja. They knew that they had fucked up and were going to pay for it. They tried to run but it was already to late as Naruto used his most powerful attack. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Kuzu-ryūsen!" Naruto yelled before he hit nine of the ninja almost at the same time. They were dead before they even hit the ground. The remaining three ninja were so frighten that they lost all function in their legs. Naruto taking no time began to spin taking one ninja's head before he moved to the other until all of them were cut, even though he had cut their heads they were still intact as he used the reverse cutting technique. Though the flesh had melded back together, the blood vessels and spine were still severed. They were alive but in tremendous pain as the blood was now spilling into the lungs and brain area. In a matter of seconds theirs heads exploded from the shear pressure. Naruto and Kurenai were already gone before that happened.

Naruto decided that taking her to his house would be a better idea than taking her to the hospital as he knew that they would not stop until they had her in their possession. The Namikaze estates was one of if not the securest place in all of Fire country. He had placed her in one of the more lavish guest room that he had to offer, which was just across the hall from his. After dressing her wounds he told her that she was safe and to rest as he would be back with supplies.

Naruto once again made his way towards the village, he had many things to get. First was food as when he went to his home it was already night and almost all the shops were closed. He did manage to get some ramen from a shop before they to closed. Now he needed to pick up some first aid materials, and disinfectants for his guest. He was confused as to why someone would want to hurt someone so pure and beautiful, it deeply angered him that some one would want to use her for something so vile as a breeding stock. He made a silent promise that he would find the leader of that certain group and make him pay dearly.

As he walked he never noticed the look of lust that the females were giving him and the ones of hate from the men. Ever since he arrived the females had begun to change their attitudes and began to challenge their authority. Sadly this lead to many domestic fights which led to the men to be banished from their homes and beds. All thanks to the man that was walking through the street. They wanted to hurt the man but they were remembered on how he had killed those men yesterday as if they were nothing and how one of the council members left the village in such fear. They knew the winds of change were blowing and they did not like it one bit, but they could not do anything about it as they knew he was not afraid to go against authority and kill them so what chances did they have.

Naruto had left the first store that he went to with four sealing scrolls in his jacket, he was about to enter another, which was a grocery store, when he ran into Anko who looked like she was looking for someone. "Good afternoon Anko-san is something troubling you?" He asked startling the woman.

Anko was having a bad day, first she could not find Naruto and ask if he wanted to do something. She had seen the pictures that had been circling and knew that she needed to hurry. It was only a matter of time before they would get their claws into her Naruto. After looking for him all morning she gave up and decided to look for her friend. As she walked she overheard Kurenai's boyfriend complaining about her and how she kicked him in the nuts just because she refused to have sex with him. He bragged about how he stabbed the bitch in the stomach before she ran off, he also said that he hoped that she was out in a field bleeding to death and how it was a pity because she was a fine piece of ass.

Anko never liked the man, she would sometimes feel like he was staring at her with lust in his eyes when Kurenai was not in the same room. On more than one occasions he tried to seduce her into his bed but she refused him by kicking him in the nuts. She knew for a fact that he had been the one to order her rape but did not have the proof. Also because he was on the council no one could touch him even if they had the proof, well that is until Naruto came to town. He had shown them all that he did not care if you had power if you did something wrong in his eyes you will pay. It was almost as if he had done it before.

"Oh Naruto-kun it is only you, I was just looking for a friend. I overheard that she was injured and vulnerable." She said with anxiety laced in her voice.

"What is her name maybe I can be of help." Naruto asked with concern.

"Kurenai Yuuhi, I over heard her pig of a boyfriend bragging that he had stabbed her and is bleeding to death somewhere. I need to find her before she dies." she said with tears in her eyes. Naruto slowly wiped the tears from her eyes, she relished the feeling of his hands. They were soft and warm, almost as if they had never taken any lives. She was wanted those hands to hold her and keep her safe, but she had to find her friend.

"There is no need for those tears, Anko-chan as they are not necessary. Your friend is safe at my house." was all that he said. Anko eyes widen by that revelation. Her friend of many years was at the house of the man she had feelings for, yes even though they had only met a day ago it was enough for her to know that this man was for her. She was about to question why when Naruto spoke. "I had found her in one of the clearings by the forest crying, when I found her she was hostile and had threaten me. I noticed that every time she moved the wound would get worst so I embraced her to to make her stop. After she calmed down she told me what had happened. I took to her to my house where she is currently sleeping. Don't worry I had taken care of the wounds, I also activated the security seals so no one is going to get inside to harm her. If you want you can come by later to see her as I am currently busy with getting supplies for my house."

"OK Naruto-kun, do you need any help with getting supplies. I have the day off so I have nothing to do." Anko asked as she saw this as an opportunity to get closer to Naruto. After telling her that he would love the company they set off to buy supplies for the Namikaze estates. Many of the females that saw Anko with Naruto made plans to make her pay and remove her from the picture.

After many hours of shopping for all sorts of things they finally went to Naruto's house. Anko was surprised as the shear size of the place. After stepping through the front door she immediately began to make plans on how to decorate the place. Though the place was decorated she knew that it needed a feminine touch. Though she noticed that certain place did indeed have a more feminine feel, probably from his mother, it was to sparse for her liking. Naruto saw that look in her eye and was sweating profusely as he knew that it was going to hurt his wallet, though he did not really mind as it was a reason to spend some more time with the woman.

He did not know why she affected him so, he had only met her yesterday. But since then he could not get her out of his mind, and that small kiss she gave him made things worst. To her it was probably a show of gratitude but to him it was much more. During his travels he had never been with a woman, as he trained in the art of war. Sure there was many women that had been after him but he never noticed or they were to shy. That small kiss was the only intimate contact he had with a woman ever, he could still feel the searing warmth of her lips on his cheek. He needed more of them, he craved it.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Anko yelled "Kurenai-chan!". Naruto looked at the top of the stairs and saw that Kurenai was slowly making her way down the stairs. After telling her that she needed to be in bed, after a small argument he finally picked her up which caused her to blush. Anko saw this and was kind of jealous, Naruto then gently placed her on the couch and looked over the bandaged wound to make sure that it had not opened.

Leaving the two women in the living room he went to the kitchen area to make them some dinner as it was getting close to that time. Dinner was filled with laughter as Naruto told him stories of his travels, though when he came to the last six years he became silent. Kurenai and Anko both knew that the subject was sensitive and did not push the issue. After dinner they noticed that it was pretty late so Naruto asked Anko to stay the night as Kurenai would probably be more comfortable being with her friend. Anko jumped at the opportunity, after being escorted to her room Naruto left to give her some privacy.

After taking a bath, which Anko loved, she got dressed into her spare clothes. Being that she was ninja she had always kept many changes of clothes as she never knew when she would be call our for a mission. Kurenai had the same mentality but she always kept her whole possessions in sealing scrolls as she was always the victim of panty raids. Her apartment was always bare of anything, only having the necessities such as a bed and fully stocked kitchen. So everything she owned was always with her.

Anko went into Kurenai's room to make sure that she was alright before she went to bed for the night.

Meanwhile outside on the roof of the mansion Naruto looked up at the moon, _"Sleep well my angels." _Naruto said in a whisper but the wind carried it to the ears of the two who were currently sleeping peacefully in their beds. "_Be safe my prince." _they mumbled. Naruto stood up as the wind began to pick up, and then he suddenly vanished.

The Third was having a bad day as complaints were rolling in, first was the complaint of a man who killed three men in a alley, then was the disappearance of a squad of ANBU members earlier in the day, they were later found dead in one of the more wooded areas of Konoha. Now was the current complaint and the demand for the banishment of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

He was no fool as he knew the civilian council were using the current events to have him banished as he was a major threat to their power. Over the years the council had used their numbers to take power from the military council, they used that power to order around the ninja of the village even going as far to try to order the females to service them and their friends, luckily no woman had ever followed that order as they were protected from an old law that the First had put in place. He knew that it was only a matter of time before that law would be changed.

The Third let out a sigh of relief when Naruto came back into town as he has already began to stir up trouble. And the fact that the council was demanding him to put a leash on him meant that they saw him as a serious threat. He was loving it and so were the military council and had backed him completely. They were ready to come to his assistance at a moment noticed. A breeze blew into the Hokage's office, _"The winds of change are already blowing, I wonder how Konoha will fare after the storm passes."_

He was brought out of his musings when he heard a voice by the window. "Hokage-sama."

"Welcome Naruto, what brings you here at this late hour?" Sarutobi asked the young swordsman.

"We need to talk, you have a lot of explaining to do." Naruto said with anger laced in his voice that made the old man shudder.

"As do you." was his only response, he knew exactly why he was here.

"Yes I know but please explain to me, in the two days that I have been in the village I had to save two women from being raped or used as breeding stock. Also explain to me who these men belong to" Naruto said as he threw a blank white mask on the Hokage's desk.

"Damn that bastard I ordered that man to disband his ROOT organization years ago." the Third yelled out.

"Well apparently his is very much up and running now give me a name." Naruto demanded.

"His name is Danzo and he is an elder council member. He along with two others myself excluded are the ones that oversee the council as a whole. He runs the civilian sector and has the complete backing of said council so removing him is damn near impossible." the third explained.

"Danzo huh," Naruto mused "_So killing him will be a political nightmare, heh good thing I don't do politics. Your head will be mine nothing personal well maybe a little personal as you tried to make that __angel into you personal baby factory and that is a sin to all that is holy." _"I think me and this Danzo are going to have a little chat soon before I introduce him to my blade." and with that Naruto vanished.

"_Yes the winds of change are blowing but if we survive the storm Konoha will become better for it." _Then the Hokage began to think about Danzo and shuddered. _"Damn I would not to be in your shoes, I almost feel sorry for you, almost." _then he began to chuckle Naruto was going to do his job for him and it didn't cost him anything. He pulled out an S-rank assassination order that he was working on before Naruto came into his office and ripped it up.

As Naruto walked back to his home he suddenly stopped "I see you have finally found me?" he asked to no one.

"It was hard to track you down Naruto-kun, but imagine my surprise when I came into this village to resupply and I hear stories of a handsome blond man saving a woman from being raped." a voice said , though covered by the veil of darkness you could tell that it belonged to a woman.

"I see, now that you have found me what are you going to do." Naruto said with a small smirk on his face.

"This!" and a smack was heard through out the forest. "Why did you leave me there, I told you that I wanted to go with you and travel the lands." the now revealed girl yelled as she was shedding tears of anger and hurt.

"Azula-chan," he then placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear from her lovely face. He looked into her hazel eyes and he could see the betrayal that she felt and felt guilty. "I had to leave you behind, the road I travel was not that you could take. You should have stayed and married that man, he loved you deeply and he would have made you happy."

"No!! I love you and only you" she cried as lunged into his arms. Naruto sighed as he held the woman in his arms. He knew that this was going to bite him in the ass later, but right now he was happy to be back in the warmth of the first woman he ever loved.

They stood in each others arms for what seemed like hours before the woman fell asleep, sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time pick her up and took her back to his estate. After placing her in her bed chambers Naruto walked into his study and began to look through his fathers journals. Numerous times the name Danzo had came up and the many thing that he had tried with his family. Things from trying to force his father to join his organization at a young age to more recent transgression, his attempt to take his mother and place her in his sick breeding program when she first arrived from Whirlpool. By the time he was finished he was ready to go and take the head of Danzo.


End file.
